


Sobre cómo no efectuar un rescate [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Doctor todavía no aprende a cerrar siempre la puerta de la Tardis con llave y se encuentra con una sorpresa. O quizá dos.</p><p>[A recording of a fic by FujurPreux]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobre cómo no efectuar un rescate [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sobre cómo no efectuar un rescate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/313814) by [FujurPreux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic14/rescate.mp3) | **Size:** 10 MB | **Duration:** 11:12min

  
---|---


End file.
